Come on lets get married
by unohanadeesha
Summary: Why does it always come true when your mother lays out the curse of "I hope you have one just like you?"


**This is a small sasuhina story. i Hope it is good even through its not that cute. But hey everybody has its own opinion. :)**

**I do not own naruto**

**P.s i so love Hinata...**

* * *

Small hinata was running away... Her mom had died a year now and it was her death anniversary. She was still grieving and she did not know what to do.

She was scared. Confused she just did not know what to do.

Her father was cold to her now.

She had nobody to turn to. She was alone and scared.

She fell.

Her knees scrapped.

She was hurt but she did not cry.

She felt empty. She could only stare at the blood oozing from her wound.

She did not flinch, remained still. She felt dead inside.

Why?

She did not saw the hand grabbing her, the soothing voice asking her if she was fine, the handkerchief making her way to clean her wounds. She just stared into nothing. Or at the woman more exactly.

"Mother?" she whispered looking at the woman confused

The woman laughed gently, placed her hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Its mikoto, hinata chan"

"Mikoto san?"

"hai hai" she replied brushing away the loose strand of hair on hinata's face.

"Why are you being gentle?"

Mikoto frowned but smiled. She was about to reply when:

"Because this is my mom, and she is the best mom in the whole world"

Hinata looked at the boy, he had onyx eyes, hair like duck but his smile was…happy…genuine.

Hinata looked at mikoto and this was when she felt the tears flowing on her face and instantaneously arms were wrapped around her.

She felt protected, safe, loved.

When the tears died, she let herself sit onto the laps of mikoto.

"Are you okay…" the boy asked concerned.

Hinata nodded.

"I am sasuke uchiha" he smiled

Hinata nodded again unaware that sasuke was waiting for her to present herself.

"Her name is Hinata, sasuke" mikoto replied instead

"Why were you crying?" sasuke asked curiously "you can tell me if someone is harassing you, you know, I have a big brother Itachi, he'll protect us… he usually protect me from those mad girls" he said whispering the last part with a shiver.

"My mother is dead" hinata whispered sadly

Sasuke looked at her frightened. He ran to grab his mothers arm tightly and whispered with anguish;

"You y-you are not going to go away ne mom"

"Of course no sasuke" mikoto smiled

Hinata began crying again

Not knowing what to do sasuke kissed her

It was an innocent kiss

Mikoto looked at sasuke in shocked

"sasuke what did you do?"

"I always see father doing that when you cry or angry, I thought it would work on her and hinata chan don't cry, we can share my mother if you want"

"Really?" hinata whispered shyly

"Of course"

"Hinata smiled and hugged mikoto san tightly before pecking sasuke's lips

"Thank you sasuke"

Mikoto face palmed her and groaned in frustration.

"What happened mother?"

"Hinata, sasuke a kiss is shared between people we love. You cannot just kiss people like that"

"What is a kiss?" both children asked curiously

Mikoto could have fainted

"You don't know what kiss is?

Both kids shook their head in negative

"It's what dad does when I am angry or sad sasuke"

"Oh this" he said bending himself to catch hinata's lips with his own

"YES" mikoto nearly screamed "you should not do it with everybody only those who love each other like…me and your dad."

"Okay" sasuke replied "that means I cannot kiss Hinata chan?"

"Why?" hinata replied sadly

"Because we are not a mom and a dad" sasuke said seriously

"But mikoto san said if we love each other…that means you hate me?" hinata enquired

"NO" sasuke denied

"You love me?"

"Yes" sasuke replied

"No" mikoto replied hurriedly fearing Hyuuga Hiashi's wrath on those poor kids. "I mean until you are grown-ups you cannot kiss"

"Uchiha, who gave you the right kissing my daughter?"

"Oh dear" mikoto whispered looking at the Hyuuga Hiashi angry face

"My son can kiss how much girls he wants" Fugaku Uchiha said arriving near his family while itachi smirked looking at his brother.

"But I only want to kiss Hinata" sasuke screamed silencing all the elders while Itachi was fighting the laugh that was going to erupt.

"Boy, do you know what you just said" Hiashi said coming nose to nose with the small uchiha sasuke.

"Mother said we can kiss if we love each other" sasuke replied fiercely glaring back

"Boy…"hiashi began "are you going to marry my daughter?"

Mikoto uchiha, fugaku uchiha, itachi uchiha all blanked.

"What is marry?" sasuke hinata asked innocently.

"It's when you accept Hinata as your wife in front of everybody" hiashi stated amused by the boy's attitude.

"Wife?" sasuke asked again more and more confused.

"Like mom and dad" mikoto sighed in defeat

"Okay" sasuke shrugged

Itachi burst out laughing. Rolling down the hills and up not being able to stop.

Mikoto and Fugaku looked at each other worried.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" sasuke replied smiling to Hinata.

"well I think a marriage contract is in view" hiashi declared

"Hyuuga san they are kids you don't really think it would be wise" mikoto pleaded

Hiashi just smiled and walked away "I expect her to be home by 8 Uchiha san"

* * *

"What are you thinking about" sasuke said wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife

"How we got married" hinata giggled

"I am glad it happened though" Sasuke whispered kissing his wife

"What are you doing dad?"

"Kenshin" hinata squeaked blushing furiously.

"I was kissing you're mother" sasuke replied proudly pulling Hinata to his chest.

"okay, dad mom I think i just got married"

"What?" sasuke and hinata screamed in horror

"Yeah Hitori was sad so I kissed her like you do, and now neji san wants me to marry her and I said yes"

Sasuke Hinata blanked

"Neji san is coming by the way, he said he was going to help Tenten san Find her katanas before coming to discuss something important with you dad" kenshin said as he walked away.

"Oh dear" hinata whispered "it seems like a deja vue"

"Deja vue my ass hinata. Nobody got killed in deja vue.I am so going to get killed! **Why does it always come true when your mother lays out the curse of "I hope you have one just like you?" **sasuke screamed shaking Hinata.

You could hear Hiashi Hyuuga laughing his ass off if you strain your ear enough.


End file.
